Simple acoustic children's drum toys generally produce a single tone when struck. Electronic drum toys may produce a variety of sound effects when struck, by way of an electronic transducer or speaker component and actuator. However, traditional acoustic and electronic drums typically do not provide significant visual effects or stimulation for users.
It is to the provision of an improved children's drum toy providing both visual and sound effects that the present invention is primarily directed.